Cinco niños,dos niñeras y un padre
by Bokkun love
Summary: (El título es algo penoso -.-U) Ivo contrata a dos niñeros para que cuiden de sus hijos,pero estos se enamoran.A la vez que va pasando la historia va ocurriendo algo terrible,Coconuts va enfermando poco a poco.¿Qué pasará? (Tanto como en el título como en la descripción estoy falta de imaginación. -.-U)


En busca de niñera

Decoe vio a su padre agarre el teléfono cerca de su oído. Habló con una voz tranquila, por lo que sabía que era su primo. Se acercó con cuidado, y asomó la pierna de su padre.

Decoe:Da. ¿Puedo hablar con Snively?  
Su padre miró y sonrió.

Ivo:No,hoy no Decoe.  
Decoe:(Él frunció el ceño)Oh ... está bien.

Empezó ha buscar algo más que hacer. Tenía sólo 5 años, por lo que siempre buscaba algo divertido que hacer.  
Ivo:Lo siento, Snively, ¿qué quieres?(Ivo hablaba a la ligera)  
Snively:Oh, no te preocupes, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme.( habló a través del teléfono, su voz se quebró)Para los próximos días, y mañana, se celebra el primer día como el líder de los Red-Eyes. Y a mí ... no me importaría un poco de ayuda.(Él despedía una risita incómoda)  
Ivo pensó por un momento.

Ivo:Decoe y Bocoe no pueden ir ... ¿estoy en lo cierto? Y ...(Él miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si uno de sus dos hijos en torno a escuchar)Tengo otro niño en el camino. No quiero hacerles daño antes de que ... bueno ... el nacido.  
Snively:Bueno, voy a tener diez primos antes de cumplir los 40 años, tío.(Snively rió suavemente)  
Ivo:Déjame pensar... Tengo que encontrar una niñera. Decoe es demasiado joven para ocuparse de la casa. Te llamaré más tarde, Snively.(Colgó y mirando el teléfono)Nadie ... querrán verlos tan tarde ...(Cerró los ojos.)Y sin paga ... oh, mamá, por favor ayúdame.(Se levantó y forzó una sonrisa en su rostro)Decoe, Bocoe. Vamos a dar una vuelta  
Decoe saltó hacia delante, y sonrió.

Decoe:¿Cuando, Da?  
Ivo:Ve a buscar a tu hermano, Decoe, y entonces yo te diré.  
Decoe asintió y salió corriendo. Unos momentos más tarde, estaba de regreso con su hermano pequeño detrás de él. Estaban tomados de las manos y los ojos de Bocoe se fueron cerrando. Era normal, teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenía 2 años de edad. Lentamente se acercó y abrazó a la pierna de su padre.  
Ivo:Vamos, hasta el parque.(Él puso su mano suavemente en la frente de su hijo menor) Vamos a tener diversión.  
Decoe ya estaba fuera de la casa.A Ivo se le escapó un leve suspiro de su garganta.

Ivo:Mamá ... por favor ayúdame a encontrar a alguien quien nos pueda ayudar. (Salió de la puerta)  
Cuando por fin encontró a su hijo, vio que estaba mirando a un árbol.

Ivo:¿Qué es, Decoe?  
Decoe apuntando hacia arriba.

Decoe:Mira, Da, ¡Mira! ¡Es un pájaro blanco!  
Ivo sobresaltó, mirando la paloma blanca pura.

Decoe:"¡Ma!"  
Bocoe caminó al lado de su amado hermano y abrazó a la pierna.

Bocoe:Burhy.  
La paloma blanca comenzó a batir sus alas y voló hacia el norte. Sígueme, hijo mío ... (escuchó Ivo). Todo era borroso cuando empezó a correr tras ella.  
Decoe:¡Da! ¡Vuelve!

La voz de Decoe hizo eco en su cabeza. Pero Ivo ciegamente siguió corriendo.  
Y corriendo.  
Hasta que se topó con un cuerpo de color azul grisáceo. La paloma blanca se había ido.  
Ivo:Yo-lo siento mucho.(Dijo, con voz débil)Yo estaba ... Yo estaba siguiendo a mi madre.(Volvió la cabeza)Lo siento.(Se quedó sin aliento)¡A mis hijos!

Y se fué corriendo de nuevo en la otra dirección, dejando el azul gris lobo confundido.  
¿?:(Él parpadeó)Erh...¿lo que acaba de suceder?(Negó con la cabeza y lo siguió)  
Tanto Decoe y Bocoe tenían sus brazos alrededor de su padre cuando la criatura azul gris se adelantó.

¿?:¿Necesitas una mano?  
Ivo se volvió bruscamente.

Ivo:¿Perdón?  
¿?:Le preguntosi necesita una mano. Usted tiene mucho en su mente, puedo ver eso.(Sonrió ligeramente)Mi nombre es de una familia de 12 ...y seguimos contando. Sé cómo ayudar.  
Ivo parpadeó, confundido. Aquí está su ayuda, mi querido hijo. La voz de la madre de Ivo habló en su lo que buscaba.Él sólo deseaba tener a alguien al cuidado de sus hijos.  
Aguanieve:¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco enfermo.  
Ivo parpadeó, enviando a su mente de nuevo a la tierra.

Ivo:Lo siento. ¿Cuál era su nombre?  
Aguanieve:(Sonrió)Mi nombre es Aguanieve.(La esperanza inundó los jóvenes ojos de lobo) No me importaría echar una eso significa cuidar de estas monadas.(se agachó y sonrió para los dos niños)  
Ivo miró a sus dos hijos.

Ivo:Realmente no lo sé. ¿Te puedo dejar al cuidado de mis hijos? ¿Por qué dudar de mi mamá?  
Aguanieve:Puedes confiar en mí,yo tengo que cuidar de mis 12 hermanos y hermanas pequeños. Creo que puedo manejar dos bellezas.( Miró a Decoe)  
Ivo:(Sonrió nerviosamente) Gracias,bueno yo ...Venga,esta es la oportunidad que te está dando mamá,aprovéchalaYo puedo...  
Aguanieve:No hay necesidad de necesito dinero.(amablemente)  
Decoe:¿Quién es usted, señor?(La voz de Decoe chilló)  
Al oír la voz de su hijo, por la mente de Ivo:Decoe habla muy bien con este desconocido,estará bien contartarlo.  
Aguanieve:Usted me podrá hacer todas las preguntas que quiera,cuando lleguemos a casa.

Decoe miró a su nuevo amigo.

Ivo:Mi nombre es Ivo. Tengo que estar con mi sobrino por unos pocos días y no quiero dejarlos solos. Perdón por tan poco tiempo.  
Aguanieve:(asintió) Eso está hecho.(Se inclinó, sonriendo a Decoe y Bocoe)  
Decoe:(sonrió feliz)Mi nombre es Decoe¡Y él es Bocoe!  
Aguanieve:Hola Decoe ... ah, y Ivo,no te preocupes por tus hijos. Serán protegidos como si fueran míos.  
Ivo:Gracias, aguanieve.(sonrió)  
Tiempo despúes:

Ivo se despertó con un sobresalto. Algo estaba mal. Se levantó lentamente, tratando de no despertar a su sobrino que tenía al lado. Sintió miedo,sabía que algo estaba mal.  
Aguanieve:¿Qué pasa, Ivo?

Volvió la cabeza para ver a la niñera que había contratado hace casi 3 años. Sus orejas estaban bajas, y parecía cansado.

Aguanieve:Estaban haciendo ruidos en sueños otra vez.  
Ivo: (Suspiró ligeramente) Vuelve a la cama,Aguanieve. Estoy bien.(miró a Aguanieve,suspiró de nuevo) Mira,creo que necesitas un socio viéndote con mis hijos este será el fin,ya que ellos son demasiados hiperactivos para que una persona los maneje...(Bajó la cabeza, tratando de mantener sus ojos fuera de contacto)No estoy diciendo que eres malo, en absoluto ... es que ...  
Aguanieve:Simplemente no quieres que que me vuelva te preocupes, Ivo, lo entiendo.

Ivo levantó la vista para verlo sonreír.

Aguanieve:No me importaría algo de ayuda.  
Ivo:(Su espíritu se levantó)Gracias.(Dijo alegremente)Ahora vete a dormir,hoy has trabajafo duro.  
Oyó la puerta cerrarse, y los pasos ligeros,se detuvo rápidamente. El escalofrío recorrió su espalda volvió.Aguanieve caminó lentamente a su habitación, le dolía el estómago.

Aguanieve:¡Me hice cargo de 12 cachorros!Puedo cuidar a5.

Sintió una mano de luz sobre su hombro. Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y sonrió.

Aguanieve:¿Si Dios te salve?  
Espíritu:Tú no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?(Una voz habló en su cabeza) Calmá í que dime,¿cómo te trata Ivo?  
Aguanieve:¿Qué quieres decir, Dios te salve?

Preguntó Aguanieve, volviendo la cabeza. Un lobo espiritual estaba a su lado. Él era tan alto como aguanieve, y su piel era del mismo gris-azul. Sin embargo, no tenía boca, sólo piel.  
Espíritu:Él te trata como si fueras uno más de su familia,y no te hace cumplir los mismo límites que mamá cuando murió te hiz cumplir,no,él hace que tengas una vida fácil de llevar y es muy bondadoso su bondad, aguanieve, y se le dará un compañero para toda la vida.  
Cola de aguanieve se crispó.

Aguanieve:Compañero...¿cómo que en una pareja?Nunca he pensado en una pensar de familia de Ivo y la idea de tener su propia familia hizo que se pusiera más nervioso.  
Espíruti:Si te ves como una pareja, no voy a detenerte. Usted tienen todo el derecho de amar a quien quieras. Pero si usted lo quiere como compañero, por lo que una familia no será fácil.  
Aguanieve:(Parpadeó)¿Qué quieres decir?  
Espíritu:No juzguéis, aguanieve. Usted puede cambiar de opinión.

Y con eso, el hermano de aguanieve había desaparecido. Estaba solo una vez más. Miró a su alrededor y vio una luz brillante. Él estaba acostado en su cama. Levantó la vista, se dió cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Bostezó, preguntándose si se había quedado a dormir.  
La puerta se abrió ligeramente, haciendo que volteara la cabeza para ver quién Snively.

Snively:Por fin estás despierto,el tío te encontró mientras estaba de paso en el pasillo anoche. Te trajo aquí y se quedó con usted durante toda la noche. Se fue hace una hora para encontrar ayuda para los niños.  
Aguanieve volvió la cabeza hacia un lado. Sólo podía imaginar

el hombre sentado a su lado, frotando su espalda suavemente. Ivo era mucho más de una figura paterna para él, entonces su madre fue siempre. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, queriendo creer que nunca fue real.  
La puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero Aguanieve estaba demasiado cansado para mirar de nuevo.

¿?:¿Cómo está?  
La voz le dio energía para mirar hacia arriba. Ivo ya estaba en el lado de la cama junto a él, mirándolo.

Ivo:Oh, ya veo que has mejorado.  
En realidad no, aguanieve pensó mientras descansaba su cabeza en la pierna de Ivo. Estaba tan cansado.  
Ivo:Estuviste todo el día trabajando todo el día de ayer,Aguanieve,es por eso porque estás tan cansado.

Ivo habló como si él leyó su propia mente.

Ivo:Snively, ¿por qué no acomodas a nuestro invitado?  
La pelo de Aguanieve se erizó al escuchar la palabra "invitado",¿eso significa que iba ha ser reemplazado? Él no pudo evitar estar triste.Él sabía que no estaba siendo reemplazado, pero las palabras se deslizarón hacia fuera.  
Ivo:No te voy a un lugar para todavía no he conseguido una respuesta de é que quería ayudar, pero quería verte primero."  
Aguanieve:¿A mí?

Su pelo se erizaba más.  
Ivo simplemente frota suavemente su espalda.

Ivo:Si no quieres con él, lo entiendo.  
Aguanieve trató de levantarse, pero Ivo lo detuvo.

Ivo:Oh, espera. No he terminado de hablar contigo.

Aguanieve dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Ivo:¿Quién es Dios te salve? 

Aguanieve:¡Yo estaba hablando en sueños! Él era mi hermano ... él murió por una infección de una mordedura de perro salvaje.  
Ivo asintió. Sus ojos eran tan suave, que hizo Aguanieve calmarse de la emoción.

Ivo:Sé que piensas que no es necesario ningún tipo de ayuda, pero esta es la tercera vez que te desmayas así.Además,no te preocupes,él es muy agradable.  
Aguanieve dejó escapar un suspiro suave.

Aguanieve:Así que mi pareja es un hombre.¿Es eso lo que querías decir, Dios te salve? ¡No puedo estar enamorada de un hombre!  
Ivo se levantó, alisando su esponjado pelo hacia arriba.

Ivo:Tranquilízate es como si fueras a una cita.(Bromeó)No es más que una ayuda.  
Aguanieve dio la vuelta.

Aguanieve:Me gustaría que mi ayuda era una mujer...  
Mientras Ivo le condujía por el pasillo las imágenes volaron en la mente de aguanieve.

Aguanieve:¿Cómo será? Pequeño, Alto, joven o viejo ... o tal vez...  
Decoe:¡Aguanieve, estás despierto!

Decoe corrió hacia él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Aguanieve, lo abrazó con fuerza. Su hermano más joven miró a su padre, y estiró los brazos para que lo pudiera recoger.  
Aguanieve:Hola, Decoe. ¿Me has echado de menos?(Alegremente)

El niño asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. No se podía estar enojado con Decoe. Era tan joven y, sin embargo, dispuesto a ayudar a su padre cada vez que sea necesario.

Aguanieve:¿Has visto a mi ayudante?  
Decoe:(Asintió)Está en la sala de estar.  
Aguanieve:(miró a los pequeños)Scratch y Grounder nacieron tan juntos,es como si fueran gemelos,Grounder era un mes más grande que Scratch,Decoe era muy servicial y Bocoe quería ser como su hermano Decoe,y Coconuts solo había nacido hace unos ía era joven,y ya sufría dolores de cabeza. Ivo temía lo peor.

Ivo le empujó sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
Ivo:¿Te encuentras mal?  
Aguanieve negó con la cabeza.

Aguanieve:No. Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está mi ayudante?

Quería sonar listo para responder a esta nueva cara.  
Ivo se hizo a un lado, dejando que Aguanieve pasara. Decoe corrió al frente, tomando su mano y corriendo a la sala de estar. Su corazón se detuvo.  
Se sentó enfrente a él.Él era un perro más grande que piel era muy fina y de color naranja, con un sombrero de cowboy de color marró ojos eran de color verde brillante, y tenía las gafas de color púrpura. Estaba sonriendo.

¿?:Veo que te encuentras dijieron que no te encontrabas muy bien.  
Aguanieve no pudo controlar ese ligero rubor que tenía y su cola se fue poco a poco entre las piernas, con las orejas bajas. Se sentía intimidado.  
Dingo:No te preocupes. No voy a hacerte daño.(Se rió entre dientes)

Tenía un acento australiano, que era ajeno a Aguanieve.

Ivo:Este es el nuevo ayudante,se llama Dingo.  
Su oído se crispó. Quería decir lo que piensa, pero todo quedó atrapado en su garganta.

Aguanieve:¡Pregúntale si él está dispuesto a ayudarte, aguanieve!  
Aguanieve:¿Eeee-está dispuesto ha ...a...ayudarme ...en... vigilar a los niños siempre?(Miró hacia abajo)Qué humillante  
Dingo:Creo que puedo ayudar.¿Y cuás es tu nombre,amigo?  
Aguanieve no se movió, su rubor aumentó ligeramente.

Ivo:Él es un poco tí es Decoe y Bocoe y Scratch y Grounder. Mi sobrino, Snively, no se quedará con nosotros por mucho tiempo...y este es Coconuts.  
Dingo:Di algo bonito.  
Aguanieve:T-tú ... miras divertido. Su respiración se detuvo.(Sentía todos los ojos en él ahora, se estaba poniendo aún más nervioso)Yo-Yo no quiero decir que ...  
Dingo:(rió)¡Eres muy gracioso! Nunca nadie me dijo eso antes.  
Aguanieve:L-lo siento.  
Dingo:¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso!

Sintió una enorme palmada en la espalda, haciéndole jadear en busca de aire.Tú y yo somos socios. Dingo:¿No te he hecho daño,verdad?  
Aguanieve:No. Estoy bien ... Bienvenido a la familia que está en constante aumento. Me siento honrado de tenerte como mi compañero.

Sintió que su hermano colocar su mano sobre su hombro. Se sentía un poco de calor sobre él tome, y sonrió. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo. No estaba solo.

¡Aguanieve y Dingo al rescate!

Pasaron unos años.

Ivo estaba colocando suavemente su último libro en su bolsa.

Ivo:Voy a estar fuera durante un par de semanas...alrededor de un mes. Si necesitáis algo, llamádme.

Aguanieve:No te preocupes, si Coconuts tiene un dolor de cabeza,le llamaremos.  
Dingo:Todo va a estar bien,sabemos cómo cuidar de Coconuts.

Ivo: (Suspiró)Por favor...cuidádlo bien...Él no ha estado solo durante tanto tiempo. Él ha estado soñando con un grito terrible en su cabeza todas las sé de que se trataba,ni si hay un antídoto...o peor aún, por qué  
Aguanieve:Todo va a estar bien, Ivo. No hay de que preocuparse. He estado ayudando desde hace 6 años. Sé todo lo que necesito saber.(Dijo con su voz calmada)  
Ivo:(Asintió lentamente) O-bien …

Dijo sus adioses a sus 5 hijos, y poco a poco cerró la puerta detrás de él. Suspiró suavemente, el miedo lo inundó.  
Dingo:Decoe, ¿puedes ayudarme? No encuentro el azúcar.  
Decoe:Venida.

Decoe atropelló y encuentra la falta de azúcar, dándoselo a él.

Decoe:Aquí tienes.  
Dingo:...Yo uh oh...gracias...(A la ligera)Bueno, eso fue embarazoso¿Por qué no vas a ver si Aguanieve necesita ayuda?

Se volvió hacia el fregadero, mirando hacia abajo en él.

Aguanieve:Yo-yo estoy un poco ocupado.  
Decoe:(asintió)Sólo tienes que llamar si me necesitas, Dingo. Siempre estoy abierto a ayudar.  
Dingo:Gracias, no sabemos qué haríamos sin ti.

Era cierto. Aunque Decoe tenía once años de edad, ayudó como si él ya era un meter a sus hermanos menores en sus camas por la noche cuando Aguanieve y Dingo estaban demasiado cansados, y también a menudo para hacer el almuerzo.  
Salió corriendo, a lo largo de la habitación de Coconuts. Sus dolores de cabeza eran peores de lo habitual, pero eso no impidió que el hijo de 6 años fuera mandón. Dingo retorció la oreja perforada para escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

Coconuts:Cuando sea mayor, voy a ayudar a Da al igual que lo Decoe….no mejor!

La voz de Coconuts hizo eco en la casa.

Coconuts:¡Voy a ser el doble de mejor que tú!  
Decoe:(Rió)Esperemos que así sea. Da no le importaría ninguna ayuda.  
Aguanieve:Dingo y a mí no me importa, tampoco.

El sonido de aguanieve hizo que los dos se sonrojaran.  
Dingo levantó el azúcar y lo miró.

Dingo:Ahora, ¿qué hacemos?(intentamdo cambiar de tema)

Aguanieve:Siempre podemos hacer un pastel para Ivo cuando llegue a casa.  
Dingo:Buena idea.

Aguanieve:¿Y los niños?  
Dingo:Los gemelos están dormidos en estos momentos. Bocoe está fuera jugando.  
Aguanieve:¿Bocoe está jugando fuera solo?¿Estás loco?

Aguanieve se fue corriendo hacia la puerta,pero fue detenido por Decoe y Coconuts.

Decoe:No te preocupes,nosotros vamos a estar con él.  
Aguanieve:Pero...pero...Ustedes dos no son lo suficientemente mayores para...

Se volvió hacia Dingo, que afirmaba con la cabeza ligeramente.

Aguanieve:Bien...pero por favor, estar cerca de la casa. No quiero que nadie salga herido.  
Coconuts:¡No te preocupes! Si algo salió mal,¡entonces yo te ayudaré!(Gritó con orgullo)

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la salida.  
Aguanieve suspiró, mirando a Decoe nuevo.

Aguanieve:Por favor, vigila a tus dos hermanos. Me sentiría tan horrible si algo os llegara a suceder a cualquiera de vosotros.

Los dos niños se fueron.  
Sintió la mano de Dingo en la espalda.

Dingo:Es normal. Son niños. Ellos no pueden quedarse atascados en una casa todo el día. Van a estar bien.  
Aguanieve asintió con la cabeza, un ligero rubor le llenó la cara de nuevo.

Aguanieve:S-Supongo que tienes razón.  
Dingo:¿Cuando no tengo razón?  
Aguanieve:Todo el tiempo.(¬¬)  
me hace muy feliz.

Los dos se rieron a la ligera.  
Sonó el teléfono en la otra habitación, haciendo que Dingo fuera a cogerlo.Rápidamente contestó, esperando la voz suave de Ivo.

Decoe:¡Ayuda!  
Dingo:¿Ayuda?

Ivo:¡Alguien,ayuda!Coconuts y Bocoe están atrapados en la cima de una árbol.¡Y hay una manda de perros salvajes!¡Por favor,Aguanieve,Dingo,ayuda!

Dingo:¡Aguanieve,ven,corre!

Aguanieve:¿Qué pasa?

Dingo:¡Los niños están en peligro!

Aguanieve:¡¿Qué?!¿Dónde están?  
Se fueron al roble más cercano dónde allí se encontraban.

Decoe:¡Date prisa!(gritó)

Dingo:¡Ya voy chicos,no os preocupéis!

Bocoe:¡Dingo cuidado,los perros está allí!

Coconuts:¡Me quiero ir a casa!¡Quiero a Da!(gritó)  
Dingo:¡No os preocupéis vais a estar a salvo!

Él se puso tenso, un feroz gruñido rugió en su garganta.

Dingo:Ni os ocurra hacerles daño.  
Unos de los perros se abalanzó sobre él y le mordió en la le dió un puñetazo en el estómago con sus últimas fuerzas y logró hacer que és se desmayó.  
Dingo habrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba en una habitación.

Aguanieve:¡Dingo estás vivo!

Fue a abrazarlo.

Dingo:Q-¿Qué?(adormilado)

Ivo:No te preocupes Dingo,me lo han contado todo.

Dingo bajó la cabeza entristezido.

Dingo:Los siento...

Ivo:No te preocupes,lo importante es que están bien,y además,todo el mundo comete errores.

Dingo:Ya,pero...

Aguanieve:Lo siento Dingo.(Triste)

Dingo:¿Por qué lo sientes?

Aguanieve:Por lo de tu pierna.(Señalándola con la mirada)

Dingo:¿Mi pierna?(Dirigió la mirada a la suya)¡¿Y mi pierna?!

Ivo:Estaba muy infectada y te la tube que amputar.

Dingo:Eso significa que perderé mi trabajo...

Ivo:No te preocupes,he hecho una pierna artificial para que puedas andar con normalidad.

Dingo:¿Una pierna artificial?

Ivo:Sí,tardarás un poco a que se acostumbre tu cerebro a ella,así que no trabajarás por un tiempo,no te preocupes,luego volverás cuando estés listo para usarlo.  
Dingo miró hacia abajo a sus un pie metálico brillante hacia él.

Dingo:Así que...¿mi cerebro va a acostumbrarse a eso?  
Ivo:Sí.  
Aguanieve:Lo siento muchísimo Dingo,lo siento,de verás.

Dingo:No te preocupes Aguanieve,además,tengo una pierna robótica,¿eso me hace ser un verdadero Robotnik,verdad?  
Ivo:(Rió entre dientes)Siempre has sido un Robotnik, Dingo. Es posible que no sangre, pero tú y aguanieve son como parte de mi familia. Ahora necesitas.  
Dingo cerró los ojos. Sintió que Ivo se levantó y dijo algo a Aguanieve. A continuación, un suave beso en los labios lo dejó sentir a gusto una vez más.

Aguanieve:Te amo, también ...(Murmuró)Siento haberte preocupado...  
El equipo de Decoe: un gran cambio  
Decoe:¿Qué buscas Da?  
Ivo seguía mirando a su alrededor

Ivo:Estoy buscando una manta se está enfriando.

El nombre lo apuñaló como agujas. En las últimas semanas, el hermano menor de Decoe, Coconuts, no estaba actuando normal. Había estado teniendo dolores de cabeza después del dolor de cabeza,tenía mucho frío y ya no era tan alege,ni trató de ser el jefe de todos los hermanos..  
Decoe ayudó a su padre a encontrar la manta. Ivo se inclinó ligeramente en señal de agradecimiento y se fue corriendo a la habitación de coconuts. Decoe suspiró suavemente y lentamente se dirigió a la sala, donde estaban sus otros 3 hermanos. Bocoe se sentó, mientras que Scratch y Grounder estaban siendo consolados por Aguanieve.  
Se sentó junto a Bocoe y suspiró.

Decoe:Coconuts es cada vez peor.

Los demás asintieron a la ligera.

Decoe:Estoy preocupado por él y Da.  
Sintió una mano en su hombro.

Snively:El tío va a estar bien.

Volvió la cabeza para ver a su primo, Snively.

Snively:No te preocupes.  
Decoe se sentía peor. Se levantó, arrastró los pies sobre la alfombra a la habitación de su hermano menor. Ivo lo tenía cerca de su pecho.  
La oreja de Dingo tembló mientras se acercaba, y lo empujó suavemente, cojeando ligeramente. Dingo:Lo veráspronto, Decoe. Déjalo estar con su padre.  
Decoe miró, con ganas de ayudar a su padre.

Decoe:¡Pero Da está molesto! ¿Por qué?

Mientras Dingo detenía a Decoe. Su padre cayó al suelo de rodillas,lo agarró y lo apretó.

Decoe:¡Da! ¿Qué ha pasado?  
Ivo empezó a mover la cabeza, murmurando: "No mamá, no te lo lleves por favor."  
Aguanieve:¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué llora Ivo ...?

Hizo una pausa. Dingo negó con la cabeza. Nunca vio Dingo tan silencioso.

Decoe miró aguanieve. Tenía los gemelos, a cada lado de sus caderas, sus brazos alrededor de sus cabezas. Bocoe se acercó a él y le empujó la cabeza contra el pecho de Dingo. Decoe deslizó su mirada hacia su Da y Snively. Coconuts estaba inmóvil.

Decoe:Da...no tendrá dolor... nunca más."  
Ivo asintió lentamente.

Ivo:Sí, Decoe.Él ya no va ha tener...más dolor.

Puso su cabeza en la frente Coconuts.

Ivo:Por favor, mamá,cuida bien de mi hijo.  
Aguanieve murmuraba:"Por favor, vela por él, Dios te salve..."  
Decoe bajó la cabeza.

Decoe:No nos dejes, extraño.  
Sintió la mano de Dingo en su hombro.

Dingo:Vamos, Decoe.Démosle a tu papá un tiempo a solas.

Dingo Cogió la mano de Aguanieve,pero este la golpeó.  
Aguanieve:Que se quede, Dingo. Él quiere quedarse con su padre.(Habló con mucha facilidad)  
Decoe:(Susurró)Da...¿Va a estar bien?  
Ivo no se movió, por lo Decoe envolvió rápidamente sus manos alrededor de las caderas de su padre. Estaba temblando.

Decoe:¡Estoy aquí,Da!¡Siempre estaré aquí! Yo siempre te ayudaré, y-y-y-Da, por favor,¡no llores! Te quiero,¡así que no llores!(Empezó a llorar)  
Ivo sonrió lo mejor que su cuerpo lo podía agradecimiento.

Snively:Decoe papá quiere estar solo.

Los dos se fueron de la habitación dejando a Ivo y Coconuts solos.  
Dingo coloca suavemente sus brazos sobre el hombro de Decoe nuevo.

Dingo:No te preocupes,tu padre va a estar bien.

Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Decoe,se puso de rodillas y le mirófijamente a los ojos.

Dingo:Decoe,prométeme que nunca dejará de querer a tu padre.¿Me lo prometes.

Decoe:(Asiente)Te lo prometo.

Dingo:Yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer nada por mi padre,por eso yo quiero que tu la tengas con tu padre.¿Entiendes?

Decoe quería hablar, pero las palabras estaban atrapados. Él sólo bajó la cabeza baja.

Decoe:Voy a se el mejor,ayudaré a quién lo necesite,cuidaré de mis hermanos y de Da...Lo ...te voy a echar de menos. Da la bienvenida a la abuela para mí...y Da...  
Coconuts: Un viaje que él toma solo  
Coconuts comenzó a temblar.

Coconuts:Dingo...tengo un poco de frío.  
Ivo fue a por una manta.  
Trató de cabecear su cabeza pero comenzó a dolerle de nuevo.

Coconuts:¿Cuando mi cabeza va ha dejar de sufrir?(Preguntó débilmente)  
Sintió otra fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Ivo:Tengo la manta.

Alzó la vista para ver a su padre entrar y envolviéndolo en el calor puso cerca de su pecho. El buen ritmo del corazón de Ivo le hizo empezó a sentir un poco adormecido.  
Dingo:¿Cómo está, Ivo?-Preguntó después de unos momentos-  
Ivo:Todo va a estar bien.(Dijo con voz débil)Papá está aquí...papá te ama...  
Coconuts:Yo también te amo, Da.(dijo casi en silencio)Gracias.(Cerró los ojos y sintió que se deriva)  
Dingo:Ivo...¿Qué pasa?  
Ivo agarró y apretó a Coconuts,sin embargo, el pequeño mono no se sentía mucho má en un bonito y profundo sueño.

Ivo:No te vayas,Coconuts. Por favor...

Dingo:¿Ir?¡Pero si es un robot!  
Ivo:Sí, pero él tiene un cáncer de cerebro solo los robots tienen,¡y es...es...!  
Otra,se escuchaba una voz más suave por encima de la de su padre.

¿?:¿Estás listo para ir a la aventura,Coconuts?

Esta era la voz de una mujer.  
Coconuts:¿Qué quieres decir?¿Puede Da venir conmigo?  
¿?:No cariño.

Apareció una mujer hermosa. Ella era muy blanca, y tenía un aura a su alrededor nublado.

Mujer:Ivo tiene que quedarse aquí. Él tiene que hacer algo muy importante todavía.

Coconuts:Bueno...¿puedo decirle adiós a él?  
Hizo una pausa, pero asintió con la cabeza después de pensar.

Mujer:Dile que lo amas. Esa es toda la energía que serás capaz de reunir. Abre los ojos, Coconuts. Mira a los ojos de su padre y le dices que lo amas.  
Coconuts asintió.Fue muy duro abrir los ojos, pero lo hizo. Sintió un dolor horrible en su cuerpo.

Ivo:¡Mi bebé!  
Sonrió muy cansado mientras miraba a los ojos de cristal de su padre.

Coconuts:Da...te quiero.  
Ivo:Sí, lo sé.Vas a estar bien.  
Coconuts:No,Da...voy a la a hacerte sentir orgulloso...Da...  
Ivo asintió con tristeza, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

Ivo:Sí, Coconuts. Estoy muy orgulloso de agarró y lo apretó.

Ivo:Vas a estar bien.  
Sintió un ligero suspiro salir de su pecho.

Coconuts:¿Da...yo no voy a despertar...?"  
Ivo empezó a hiperventilar. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente.  
Coconuts:Da ... por favor di que me amas...  
Ivo:¡Te quiero! ¡Te amo con todo mi corazón!  
Coconuts:Da...no quiero que pienses...que es tu culpa...(dejó escapar una tos ligera)Yo...no fuerte.  
Ivo:No,al contrario,Coconuts,fuíste muy fuerte.(Gritó)  
Coconuts:Da...

Trató de levantar la pata, pero se sentía como nada más que aire. Ivo agarró, y la apretó.

Coconuts:Lo siento...yo nunca...cogí el erizo...  
Ivo:¡No me importa si lo pillan o no!Él no significa nada para mí ... coconuts...tu eres mi hijo. Y eso es lo que cuenta.  
Coconuts:(Sonrió)Gracias, Da.  
Ivo:Ahora...ve en tu aventura...y diviértete...te amo.(Llorando)  
Coconuts suspiró y sintió que su corazón dejó de latir lentamente.

Coconuts:D-Da ... no llores...(Una lágrima cayó de su ojo)Voy a volver...promesa.…

Él tomó su último aliento, y sintió una mano suave a llevar hacia ó a Decoe entrar en la habitación, pero era demasiado tarde.

Coconuts:¿La abuela?

La dama blanca asintió. Sí, el coconuts, soy la madre de Ivo, Pauline.  
Emergió lentamente otra figura.

Coconuts:¿Aguanieve?  
La criatura se rió entre dientes ligeramente.

Dios te salve:No, Coconuts. Soy su hermano, Dios te salve. Aguanieve quería que yo cuidara de ti...y eso es lo que haré.  
Coconuts enterró su cabeza en el pecho de Pauline.

Coconuts:¡Abuela, no hagas Da grito. Por favor, no hagas Da grito!  
Pauline:(sonrió)Te lo lo haré. Ahora ven conmigo. Vamos a hacer que tu pequeña aventura comenzience.


End file.
